A Guardian's Affection
by RyuzakiJaegar
Summary: In the midst of war, shock and chaos, Mikasa Ackerman's mind remains focused on one thing, the safety of the one that she adores, Eren Yeager. {Eren x Mikasa. Romantic fic. Semi-Canon. Post Episode 25}.
1. The Aftermath

**Second SNK Fanfic! Again, please review, constructive criticism greatly appreciated, and Inform me if you would wish to see more of this Fic. Please Enjoy!**

It was a Very eventful evening in Wall Sina, that much was undeniable.

The Survey Corps had succeeded in their secret plan to apprehend Annie Leonhardt, the dangerous and powerful Titan Shifter who had killed many of Mankind's soldiers, but her capture was by no means an easy one, there were many casualties, and battling the Female Titan took quite it's toll on the City. But just like at Trost, Mankind had earned a well fought victory, and once again, they owed their victory to the Survey Corps's very own Titan Shifter, Eren Yeager.

Eren had sustained some injury during his one on one battle with his former comrade, Annie, and as such, he now lay in the Medical Bay, bandaged up, accompanied by none other than Mikasa Ackerman, who loved the boy like a brother.

Or so Eren thought.

However, the truth is that Mikasa didn't just love Eren, nor did she have a crush on Eren, she was deeply in love with him. Ever since that Courageous Boy in the Red scarf arrived into her life, and saved Mikasa with his undying bravery and strength, her infatuation began. He brought her a new chance, a new home, a new family, and Mikasa knew she could never repay him, but she could still protect him and care for him.

Eren was sat up in his bed, clutching his bandages from the pain of his injuries, while Mikasa sat at his bedside, reading a Book on battle strategy. "You know, you don't need to stay here for the whole night, Mikasa." Eren said, huffing slightly as he reared up his head. Mikasa glanced up from her book and over to Eren, a slight look of concern in her eyes, though not nearly as much concern as she really had. "Someone needs to make sure you're okay, Eren, especially with the shortage of nurses." _'And I don't want to go back If you aren't there.'_ She also wanted to say, but that would do no good...and it also might make her look clingy, which is something she tried to avoid. Eren just looked away, folding his arms over his chest. "I will be okay, my Injuries aren't that bad, honestly sometimes-" Eren's speech was cut short as Mikasa gently put a hand to his Shoulder, looking up at him. "If you want me to leave you then I will...just say." she said in a rather hush tone, prompting Eren to remain silent for a moment, for whatever reason, he found himself unable to look away from her Sparkling Cosmic eyes.

Eventually he managed to, and so he shook his head lightly, lying back on his bed and closing his eyes, as well as exhaling slightly. "Stay if you want...I don't mind." In truth, her presence brought him a degree of joy and comfort, which he needed more than he thought. "Good.." Mikasa grinned lightly at that, leaning back and looking back down at her book. "So.." Eren began, eyes still closed, a light and mischievous smile on his face. "If you're taking care of me like this, you're kinda like a nurse, right?" He said, a single eye opening as he looked over at her. The Girl's eyes widened slightly, biting her lip and freezing, before looking over at him. "N-No...I mean, in princibl-..No! Absolutely not." She said, flushing in embarassment. Her reaction caused Eren to chuckle lightly, yawning slightly as he closed his eyes again. "Whatever you say, Nurse Mikasa.~" She hushed him, shaking her head and looking back towards her book, as the boy slowly drifted off.

Despite his Embarrassing comment, like always, Mikasa was relieved to see Eren in a good mood. Ever since that day five years ago, Eren had become overwhelmed with anger and sorrow, on his never-ending quest for revenge. But never did he become cold, he may have changed but he was still Eren, still the courageous, hot blooded boy who had saved her life, she still loved him deeply, and always would.

'_Maybe I should tell him_.' she thought to herself, glancing over at him, though the glance turned to a long stare, with worry and love in her eyes. '_Maybe that's what he needs...to know someone cares about him so much...' _Thoughts such as these flooded through her mind, it was beginning to sound like a good idea, the dream of the two of them, spending the rests of their lives together, perhaps starting a family, it was one she often thought about, and in Mikasa's eyes it was her ultimate fantasy, a perfect life. But she had to dismiss such trivial and hopeful thoughts, and in the place of that she summoned some of the logical thinking that she usually possessed. '_What if he doesn't feel the same way.' _It was a sad thought, but also a likely one. They were foster siblings after all, and at first Mikasa did think it was weird that she harboured such emotions, though this, she dismissed. Mikasa had never had her heart broken in such a way, and it was not something she wanted to experience, but then an even more worrying thought came into her mind.

'_What if he feels the same way...What if I evoke such strong emotions from Eren...and because of that he dies?'_

And that was it, even with that slight risk, Mikasa realised she couldn't go through with it, she had already come too close to losing him, and she couldn't go through that...not again. In her eyes, Eren's safety was more important than anything in the world, and she had to ensure that it remained.

'_Even if he doesn't love me...as Long as he endures...as long as he survives...then I'll be happy..' _

The Orange Evening sky faded, making way for the Shrouded Dark Blue cover of night, It was not long until Eren fell asleep, the boy's mousy brown hair covering his closed eyes, as he let out quiet little snores. Mikasa placed her book aside, ready to depart into her slumber. She leaned over towards Eren, a hand slowly moving the hair from his face, as she gazed upon him fondly. She leaned close to him, planting an ever so light and gentle kiss on his cheek, lightly whispering in a hush tone. "Goodnight..Eren.."

And at that, She lie back on her chair, closing her eyes and quickly descending into sleep, happy that the one she adored was enveloped in a peaceful rest, and the very thought allowed her to do the same.


	2. The Sleeping Lioness

The First light of down shined in through the window, illuminating the room with it's dim orange glow. Mikasa Ackerman was the first to awake, her dark cosmic eyes fluttering open, shimmering with a violet tint. With a single hand she brushed her hair away from her face, and glanced over at Eren, who was still enveloped in a deep sleep _'So Peaceful..' _she thought to herself. His deep and comfortable slumber reminded her of that day long ago, those emerald fields they walked through, that tree where he rested. _'The Last place he was __truly content.__' _she noted to herself, it was a sad thought, but one she believed to be true, though obviously, she couldn't be sure.

This time however, Mikasa elected not to wake Eren,. After all, he had won humanity another victory, with that, Eren had surely earned a long rest. She lightly and affectionately stroked his hair, before, with some reluctance, departing from the medbay, and away from his side.

Mikasa's day played out like most, containing hours upon hours of training, but more so than ever, she couldn't take her mind off Eren. No matter what she did, how well she did it, Eren was all she thought about. More so than usual, she was worried and afraid, new dangers were beginning to appear everywhere, and she knew that alone she could not stop it.

Alone she couldn't keep Eren safe.

Around Midday, as always, she took her break and went to the mess hall, sitting down alone and eating her lunch, still in deep thought. _'So many Enemies...so many new threats..' _she sat silently, gazing aimlessly, sipping her soup. _'It's not just the titans...the Military Police..I bet they still want him...still want to cut him up, like a mere test subject.' _The Very thought was filling her with an unconcealed rage, her fingers each flexing as her hand curled into a fist. _'Eren isn't an experiment, he's not an animal. He's the bravest most wonderful person that i've ever met...and so long as I breathe, I will not let them take him!' _

"Hey, Mikasa!" The Woman snapped back into reality at the sound of the familiar voice calling her name. She blinked and saw Armin Arlert sitting at the other side of the table, smiling warmly at her. "Hello Armin.~" her fist uncurled quickly, as she suppressed her anger on account of the presence of her friend., giving a faint smile. "How are you?" she asked politely, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm pretty good, I suppose. How's Eren been?" he asked, obvious concern in his voice. The question brought Mikasa some suprise and confusion, evident as she tilted her head. "I'd have thought you'd be visiting him today." she said, an eyebrow raised slightly. "Oh, right. Uh, Captain Levi requested my Assistance personally, he said I might be able to help them with Annie, so i've spent most of the day with them." Armin replied, scratching the back of his head lightly. Mikasa's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the name. "A-Annie?" Mikasa said calmly, trying to retain her stoic expression, but her disdain had begun to show. _'That Traitor..' _she thought to herself, how she loathed her. she never really considered Annie a friend, but she always recognized her as a comrade nonetheless. Armin nodded, giving a light sigh. "We've tried breaking through the crystal that encases her...but, it's hopeless." Armin said quietly, a look of disappointment in his eyes. "The Crystal's strong as Diamond, no matter what we do, we just can't cut through." he shook his head lightly, biting his lip before eating some bread. _'Injure and murder your comrades, try to kill Eren, and then just seal yourself away?'_

Mikasa slowly stood up, looking over at Armin. "Take me to her." She said, her eyes narrowed in determination. Armin looked up at her, letting out a small sound of surprise. "Uh..Mikasa..Why?" He asked, looking up at her with wide light blue eyes. Mikasa scowled slightly, looking off into the distance. "That woman betrayed us, She slaughtered our Kin, and she tried to take Eren...I just want to see her." she replied coldly, her tone becoming gradually more distant. Armin just stared up at her for a while, giving a light nod and then standing up. "Okay..b-but you can't stay for long, the captain won't allow it."

As Mikasa and Armin walked over to the underground facility serving as Annie's containment centre, Mikasa took the time to reflect upon the day, and the strange behaviour of her former comrade. _'First, there was the laugh.' _she recalled, eyes narrowed as she wandered, following Armin. _'That was certainly the most eratic behaviour that I had seen from her...Annie was usually so calm and collected, in truth, rather dull. It wasn't a laugh of maniacal success, no. She was happy, perhaps relieved.' _the image of Annie laughing was all she could now see, her blonde hair flipping up, the pink tint on her cheeks, her wide blue eyes. But that expression was replaced with another, the look of sorrow, plastered to the bruised face of the Female Titan.

Eventually, they arrived, there were Survey Corps scientists all around, overseeing them was the Esteemed Hanji Zoe, but it was not her, who "welcomed" them, it was none other than Captain Levi. He met them at the entrance of the facility, hardly impressed, his arms folded as the short man looked up at the two of them with his sharp gaze. "Visitors, Armin?" he said with the raise of an eyebrow. "Sh-She won't be here long, Captain. She just wanted to see." Armin quickly replied in defence of Mikasa. The Captain sighed, giving a light shrug, retaining his usual bored expression. "Alright...just be quick, Ackerman, this isn't a museum.." Mikasa gave a silent nod, striding up to the walkway in order to get a better view.

She leaned over the railing, staring down fiercely at the Girl, who was just visible through the thick lilac crystal barrier that encased her, if there was no way to break through into it., then in reality, she was as useful as being dead. But still Mikasa wondered who put her up to this, such an intricate scheme, such timing, it was unlike her. Annie usually lacked motivation for anything, everything seemed to bore her, and if all this was clear to her, then she was sure that Armin and the others knew this too.

She soon abandoned her spot, having little else to think about on the matter, she went to leave but then realised there was something she had forgotten to do. "Captain Levi." she called, walking over to the small man. He looked up at her, arms still folded, expression still blank. "What is it, Mikasa?" he asked, stepping up from against the wall. "I...I forgot to thank you, for saving Eren...so thank you, I'm truly grateful." she said to him, her arms tucked behind her back, her voice laced with sincerity. That moment had been one of the scariest and shocking of her life, the anger that flooded through her, the weakness that she felt, It was unlike anything she had felt before. Prior to that, she had despised the Captain, but now she admired him in a way, and was ever grateful for his rescue of her beloved. Levi remained silent for a moment, before giving a light nod of confirmation. "You're welcome, Ackerman...but it was done out of duty." he said calmly, looking away. "For better or worse, that Brat is the best hope for mankind...we can't afford to lose him...and he's still a comrade." she nodded in slight agreement, the referral of Eren as a "Brat" annoyed her somewhat, but it was typical of the Captain. Regardless of his opinion of Eren, Mikasa had a deal of trust for the man. The two exchanged a salute and she took her leave, giving only a momentary glance at the Comatose Annie.

How she loathed her.

**There's the next chapter! Sorry if it was a disappointment to anyone who was expecting some more Eremika exchanges, I promise there's more to come in the upcoming chapter. Have to have a plot somewhere, and this was really necessary to drive the story forward. Once Again, if you liked this fic, or even if you didn't, please review, constructive criticism is appreciated, and I hope you Enjoyed.**


	3. The First Embrace

It took a while for Mikasa to emerge from the dark tunnel, the Subterranean Facility used to hold and experiment on Annie, was implanted so deep underground that a journey to it would take half an hour at the least. This was essential, though, the "Annie situation" had yet to be resolved or even explained, if the Titan shifter was to break out from her encasement it would spell only havoc for Mankind, so holding her far beneath the surface made restraining her much easier.

When she resurfaced she saw that it had began to rain, a peculiar occurrence but one that she welcomed in the Hot summertime. She took a brief moment to reflect upon the bleak grey sky, as the silver droplets fell gently upon her. _'An omen perhaps?' _she thought, but was quick to dismiss all consideration, _'The day a soldier dwells on superstition and paranoia in light of such trivial matters, would be the beginning of that soldier's death.' S_till though, with the recent troubling events, that thought did manage to cross her mind, though she reminded herself that Mankind's history was built from nothing but troubling events, so a spout of rain was no voice for concern, in fact, the Girl quite enjoyed the rain.

After that short bit of inner conflict, she strode back into the Main Survey Corps Base, making a stop at the canteen in order to retrieve some Bread and Water for Eren, it wasn't much, but there was never really much choice in terms of food., in fact the only reason she was able to obtain this bit of extra sustenance, was because of all the Soldiers that had died in the last expedition, the considering of positive repercussions of such a tragedy was slightly depressing, but alas, that was war, and these things were bound to happen so long as it the flames of conflict raged on.

As she approached the Med bay, she could hear loud shouting from inside, the sound of which warranted a gentle sigh from the girl, her eyes closing as she reared up her head, though the speech was muffled she could already tell who it was, after all, she only knew one person in that room who'd be yelling so loudly in such an area. _'For the love of god, Eren...'. _Not too long after, a Doctor stormed out and walked off past her, his brows furrowed, the man was clearly not in the best of moods. Mikasa entered Eren's private room cautiously, immediately looking over at him the boy was sat up in his bed, still clad in his white hospital robe, his arms folded across his chest as he grumbled under his breath, clearly the man was seething with rage. Mikasa rolled her eyes at the sight, she loved him so very dearly, but she recognised he was prone to such Childish tendencies such as these. Though regardless, she felt obligated to console him, and so she did, sitting down by his side and placing her hand on his and squeezing it lightly, in a bid to both comfort him and get his attention.

"Eren." she said calmly, in her usual gentle yet stoic tone, beckoning to him. His jade green eyes widened, as he reared his head up, turning to her and flushing in embarrassment. "M-Mikasa.." There was a small moment of comfortable silence, Mikasa held Eren's hand tightly, gently brushing over it, their eyes meeting in a clashed mutual gaze of silent admiration, when she realised how long it had been before any of them said anything, she blushed slightly, her cheeks turning visibly pink in hue before finally she spoke. "What's wrong?" Eren stared for a while, before replying, his frustration returning. "Those fucking doctors...they won't let me leave, even though i'm fine!" He said, looking away, disdain in his voice. She shook her head, reasserting herself quickly. "Eren it's been a day, we can't risk you going back out with such recent injuries." She replied quickly and defensively, but Eren wouldn't hear of it, and so he only grew angrier. "They say that they can't allow me to leave because I'm the most important soldier in the Corps, but if I'm the most important soldier, what's the point if I'm stuck in here?" He continued on with his rant for a while, and Mikasa watched on, in complete admiration. This hot blooded passion was part of what she loved about him..

Tragedy had rendered Mikasa cold, but not Eren, it just drove him further, what Eren had been through had the potential to tear away a Man's humanity, but Eren was the most "human" human being she had ever met, and god, did she adore him for it. _'Those Eyes like glistening Emeralds...his deep brown hair...his passion..' _She felt all warm inside, Mikasa found Eren absolutely irresistible, and now she also found herself struggling to control her undying affection for him. "-and if I don't have the ability to fight then I don't have anything-" Mikasa stopped him right then and there, grabbing at his collar and pulling him to face her, her dark luminescent cosmic eyes gazing deeply into his emerald green ones, Eren's eyes were widened in shock and confusion, as he sat there silent.

Mikasa cast aside those doubts she had last night, and she slowly leaned in, pressing her lips against his and closing her eyes. Eren was overwhelmed with shock and he froze up, before reciprocating the exchange, kissing Mikasa deeply and shutting his eyes also, his hand gently stroking through her gorgeous black hair. She felt herself blush, as Eren wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace, and holding her tight, she felt so safe in his arms, so content. The Two of them kissed lovingly for a long time, before Mikasa broke the exchange, a gentle smile on her lips as she rested her forehead against his. "You have me, Eren...you always will...and I love you." she said quietly as she hugged him. "M-...Mikasa." Eren was surprised to hear such expressive and emotional words come from the Girl that he admired, words about him no less, yet he was completely breathless, not finding enough air to talk, he just restarted the Exchange, kissing her again in the same passionate way, and Mikasa so willingly gave herself to him.

Later, Mikasa found herself lying in bed nuzzled into Eren's chest, lying beneath the sheets, tucked into his warm and loving embrace. The boy smiled, looking down at her fondly, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead, only pulling her closer before whispering softly. "I love you too...Mikasa." at hearing that, Mikasa was happier than she had ever been, joyous emotions flooding into her, as she felt the unrivalled happiness that came from the affection of the one that she loved so dearly, and so she snuggled up to him even more, the softest and warmest of smiles on her face. And there, the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms, warmed by their mutual love and embrace that they shared, and plunging into a comfortable and deep slumber.


	4. The Mutual Solace

The brightness of day pierced through the window and the veil of curtains, illuminating the room with the Sun's golden light. Usually, Mikasa Ackerman would have awoken around Dawn, just as the sun began it's rise, over the sharp orange horizon, however this was not the case. At the current time the Sky was bright blue in it's colour, Mikasa had slept in, kept in bed by the comfort of her loved one. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and she found herself nestled into Eren's chest, his arms wrapped around her in a delicate warm embrace, one that was evidently returned by her. Her eyes widened at the sight, and she blushed brighter than she ever had before, and she looked around, in a moment of realization. _'That...That wasn't a dream?' _she was beyond shocked, Mikasa was rather embarrassed to admit she had more than a few dreams of such events, and so she was still in slight disbelief, overcome with a flurry of emotion. She wasn't sure whether she should be regretting this decision, or questioning why she did it...but she knew one thing she wanted to do, she wanted to stay there, in his arms, and just forget everything, and so for a while, discarding all doubts in place of affection, she did exactly that.

It wasn't long before Eren had awoke, letting out a quiet cute yawn as he looked down at Mikasa, a joyous grin flickering across his face as he only pulled her closer to him in the embrace. "M-...Morning." He finally managed, as he gazed at her. Mikasa stared up at him with a warm smile, still blushing, her stoic demeanour had faded, and instead she adopted a more warm and caring one. "Good Morning...Eren.." she said quietly, as the two both exchanged looks of fondness, arms wrapped around each other. She couldn't help but be enticed by him, to her, he was so utterly flawless, all the logic seemed to fail her in this moment. _'He felt alone.' _She told herself. _'He needs me...and I need him.' _that was now all the justification she needed, all that allowed her to be completely at rest in the presence of her lover. "So...did you sleep well?" Eren inquired, rather shyly, gently and affectionately playing with her hair. "I did.." Mikasa responded, looking up at him with her wide dark eyes, a light smile on her face, as she nuzzled further up against Eren in a loving and comforting manner.

"Listen...Eren...about last night." she said as she looked up at him, Eren's smile faded and his look instead became one of uncertainty and worry, but he remained silent, allowing the girl to go on. "If we're going to continue this...relationship." just uttering those words made her blush darken and her heart flutter. "Then we'll have to be _very _discrete about it, who knows how much trouble you'll get into if our superiors found out about us." she murmured quietly. Eren let out a sigh of relief as his smile reappeared. "So...we are continuing this?" he asked her quietly, gently stroking her hair. "Yes...If you want it to then of course.." she wrapped her arms around her and stared up at him fondly, still nestled lovingly into the man's chest. "So...all that stuff you said last night..." Mikasa leant up, pulling Eren closer, as she gave him another affectionate kiss, as she broke it, she leaned towards Eren's ear, then gently whispering.

"I meant ever word."

Eren was overjoyed, he never realised how enamoured he was with Mikasa, and to now have her return the feelings, it was unlike anything he had ever experienced before, and he was loving every single second of it.

As they both cuddled up against each other, Eren gave a light sigh of content, before tilting his head as a thought occurred to him. "Mikasa? Aren't you off duty today." Mikasa couldn't help but grin, coming to a similar occurrence as that of her new lover, she gave a curt nod in response. "So...why don't you just...stay here all day, y'know, we can cuddle and stuff or whatever." Eren mumbled slightly.

_'The Whole day...alone with Eren...cuddling and kissing...in bed.' _she was beyond shocked that this wasn't a dream, such a thing felt so far fetched to her., for this to actually be real? Training could wait. she wouldn't miss this amazing opportunity. "That sounds absolutely wonderful...Eren." she said in an unusual meek tone, if the girl was any happier she'd be uncontrollably giggly. But she hadn't reached that level quite yet, and for the mean time she just snuggled further into Eren's embrace, gently pressing her lips against his in yet another passionate exchange, as she felt herself slip into pure bliss, on what may have been the greatest day in the Young Woman's life.

**Hey guys, sorry I took so damn long. I lost my muse for a while and it's still not back entirely, but anywho, here's the next chapter, little shorter (sorry about that too) Anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed this one, please leave a review, all feedback that isn't hostile is much appreciated, Thanks xD**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey guys, sorry i haven't posted any chapters in a while.**

So, i kinda reached an Impass with the story, to a point where I really don't know a good way to continue...so, I may have to rewrite the previous two chapters.

I realise how ridiculously noobish this is of me, and it's pretty much a testament to my failure. :| so that's what may be happening IF i ever continue

Sorry for any inconvenience. 


End file.
